


things you said after it was over

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: “Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Saviour of the Citadel. Back from the dead.”





	things you said after it was over

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill for #22 off this [ask meme](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/178071077459/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) ! thank you [steph](https://adaar-i.tumblr.com) for prompting me <3
> 
> my wynonna shepard is featured.

“Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Saviour of the Citadel. Back from the dead.”

 

Ash just laughs, batting Wynonna away with a non-committed hand. She nearly inhales her coffee. The impression, they both know, is spot on. All that’s missing is the backdrop of Horizon behind them, mountains of misunderstandings. Sitting at a cafe, the bustle of the Citadel behind them, it’s not so bad.

 

“You make it sound so dramatic,” she accuses, but she’s smiling. “I was just… surprised. To actually  _see_  you.”

 

“I know.” Wynonna’s hand settles over Ashley’s own, and the pair smile at each other. Wynonna goes on, “I didn’t think that all the way back then, we’d be able to sit down like this again. So much had changed.”

 

“It has.”

 

“For the better now, I think.”

 

Ash smiles. “No Cerberus, no Reapers. That’s  _definitely_  for the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
